


Jealous

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Lights are low at the bar in the small town but tensions are high when Nicole and Waverly lock eyes across the room.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> “ I don't like the way he's looking at you” Jealous by Nick Jonas
> 
> This is for day 5 of Wayhaught Week 2020, and I hope y'all enjoy it. Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

Champ looks at Waverly across the bar, lights dim low as the music blasts. He was clearly flirting with her, she giggles at what he said and touches his arm. Working security at the busiest bar in a college town was a good idea at first, a great way to make money as she finishes up the academy.

But no one told her that there would be so many pretty girls in the town, let alone in the bar that night. Nicole tries not to stare, truly she’s trying her best not to at the pair. Her shift was about to end soon, letting her go home and away from the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

Yet Nicole can’t stop staring at the pair, she wants to stop but something about the girl made her want to continue staring. Somehow Waverly senses Nicole staring at her through the crowd, her attention slowly drifts away from Champ as she makes eye contact with Nicole.

Bright red hair makes it hard not to notice her by the door. Champ was relatively attractive but something about the red head was different. Trying to continue the conversation with Champ was hard, mostly because he was drunk but Waverly just couldn’t stop looking at Nicole.

Soon Waverly spots a young woman approaching Nicole, whispering something in her ear, making her blush, cheeks redder than her hair. Jealous of the closeness between Nicole and the other woman.

Nicole noticed Waverly noticing her, and how she shifted when Shae approached her. 

“Hey, I didn’t know you were working here tonight” Shae said, pushing her hair back.

“Yea, switched shifts with someone” Nicole said, looking at Shae than back at Waverly. Who at this point looked like she wanted to leave Champ the bar.

“How’s med school?” Nicole asked.

“Same old, same old. I heard you’re almost done with the academy. That’s great!”

“Yea, hopefully I’ll get into the department I want” Nicole said, a group of people waved at Shae to come over. Looking back at Nicole and giving her a smile.

“You will, let’s catch up soon. Text me” Nicole nodded, Shae kissing her cheek before going back to her friends. Nicole blushed at the action, they had broken up a while ago but still remain friends. 

Looking back at Waverly, she could see that she was mad at Shae’s kiss. Nicole can see Champ try to get closer to Nicole but Waverly pushes him back, getting up to leave the bar. Noticing the time, Nicole’s shift was over and she headed to the back room to get her stuff, the next guard already there.

As she got closer to the door she heard footsteps, turning back Nicole sees Waverly standing there.

“Can I help you ma’am?” Nicole asks, Waverly steps closer and pushes Nicole into the security office,closing the door behind them and locking it.

“Ma’am is everything alright?” Nicole asks nervously, maybe Wavelry was mad that Nicole couldn’t stop looking at her or at Shae.

Waverly pushed Nicole towards the wall, dropping her jacket and bag on the couch, Nicole was concerned and slightly turned on by this move.

“You know I noticed you when I first walked into this place and how you were looking at me. How much desire were in your eyes and how you got jealous when Champ came and talked to me” Waverly’s hands found their place on Nicole’s waist, while Nicole was still in shock. 

“But when that pretty girl came up to you, I felt it too. A girl that wasn’t me made you blush, I was jealous of her” Waverly said, her lips made their way to Nicole’s neck, kissing up and down.

At this point Nicole was confused, pushing at Waverly’s arms to talk to her.

“Hey, that was my ex, we’re still friends so nothing to worry about but what’s going on?” Nicole asks, brows raised. Waverly giggles,hands still on Nicole's waist.

“I want you” Waverly sighed, Nicole blushed at the statement.

“My name is Nicole Haught, about to graduate from the Academy ” Waverly giggles again at the redhead.

“Waverly Earp, junior history major” Nicole smiled, finally at ease.

“Well Miss Earp, I think the feelings are mutual. I was nervous to go up to you when I saw Champ talking to you at the bar.” Waverly smiled, Nicole’s hands found their way to Waverly’s waist as well.

“How about we continue this at my place?” Waverly said making Nicole blush, nodding at the younger girl.

“Lead the way, ma’am” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and their belongings and headed towards the parking lot.

Neither knew that jealousy could lead to this, but happy that it did.


End file.
